


What I Want

by NaughtyNeganJDM



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyNeganJDM/pseuds/NaughtyNeganJDM
Summary: Negan takes the reader to a room where they can talk alone and Negan tells her what wants from her.





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got from a NSFW prompt list where they selected: “I want to fuck you hard. I want to penetrate your tight little pussy deep and fuck you again and again while you beg for more!!”

“So what are we doing here?” you breathed out from where you were sitting on the edge of your bed. Negan was standing in the corner of your bedroom staring out at you with his big, hazel eyes. He had been watching you like a hawk since he had gotten to Alexandria. When he requested to have some alone time with you to talk, you were worried at first, but agreed. It wasn’t often that Negan was making polite requests—well, polite enough. You weren’t about to tell him no and piss him off when he asked for a few moments alone with you. The only problem was the silence that he had when he closed the door to your room after you entered it. “Negan?”

“Shit, it’s not obvious?” Negan snickered, his dimples sucking in when a wide smile pressed in over his cocky features. Negan’s eyes surveyed you over as he set Lucille against the wall beside him. You bit down on your bottom lip when you watched him reach to pull down the zipper of his black, leather jacket. When he pulled it from his body, you felt a breath catch in the back of your throat and grasped the comforter tightly within your fingertips. It was nice getting to see Negan’s body beneath the jacket. You knew that it was wrong to find Negan sexy. It was awful to find yourself completely attracted to the man that Alexandria considered a monster, but you couldn’t help it. It was the way that Negan presented himself. His cocky, smart ass attitude did something to you and you found yourself less afraid of him and more attracted to him. “Look at you. All I had to do was take off my jacket and you are breathing like that.”

“What?” you stammered, feigning innocence in the statement and Negan’s deep laugh filled the air. Slowly he stepped in closer to you and you could feel your heart slamming inside of your chest when he stepped before you. The distance between you was extremely small and you gulped down heavily when you realized you were level with his groin. “Are we going to get to the point here?”

“Shit, you like skipping the small talk, don’t you? No teasing?” Negan’s tongue slid in over his bottom lip as he reached out with his right hand to caress over the side of your face. The leather from his glove pressed in over your flesh and you inhaled sharply. “The fuckers downstairs probably think I’m up here, attempting to torture you and shit.”

“Is that what you are planning on doing?” you looked up at him with your eyes and your question caused an amused smirk to press over his sexy features. Reaching up, you grasped onto Negan’s wrist, lowering it from your face, but making sure to still keep a firm hold of it. “Are we just going to sit in silence and beat around the bush or are you going to actually tell me what you want?”

“What I want? You want me to tell you what I fucking want?” Negan snarled, his expression becoming very serious as he dropped down on his knees before you. He pushed your thighs apart so he could stand on his knees before you. Negan reached out to grasp a tight hold of your hair, yanking it back with a firm tug. A whimper fell from your lips as you watched him hungrily looking you over. Your pulse was leaping in your neck when Negan pressed in closer to you. His heavy breaths were felt against your face and his lips were extremely close to yours. The warmth of them radiated against your skin and an uncontrollable tremble fell over you, but not because you were scared. It was from the excitement of him being so close. “I want to fuck you so hard.            I want to penetrate your tight little pussy and fuck you again and again while you beg me for more. I want to hear you screaming so loud that those downstairs waiting think I might actually be fucking torturing you. What do you think about that?”

“What do I think about that?” you repeated his words breathlessly as he grabbed a hold of your jaw with the firm grip of his left hand. Shortening the distance between yours and Negan’s lips made Negan’s breathing grow heavier. Taking the moment to your advantage, you teased your tongue over the front of his lips and heard him groan when you pulled back to look him over. “I think those are big words that would be hard to follow up on. Why don’t you prove to me that’s what you’re actually capable of? Show me that it’s not just your big mouth going off again. Prove to me that you’ve got the skills--back up that mouth of yours.”

“Oh, I’ll fucking prove it to you alright,” Negan growled, shoving his palms into you firmly to get you back against the bed. A wince fell from your lips when his right hand reached to wrap around the base of your throat, squeezing over tightly. “You’re a brave little girl, aren’t you?”

“I just know what I want,” you panted, letting out a moan when you felt his other palm sliding up your side. His fingertips pushed up the material of your shirt until he reached the bottom of your breasts. Licking over your lips, you whined when his hand slid up further to cup your breast in his hand. Negan let out a satisfied sound when you tipped your head back and cried out. “I want you to fuck me…I have since the first moment I saw you.”

“Well it looks like we both will be getting what we want tonight baby,” Negan stated with a proud smile when he released your throat. His fingertips tugged at the material of your shirt to get it over your head and you were eager to sit up to help him get it from your body. Negan roughly reached for your pants and tugged them from your body, almost pulling you from the bed with the power of his yank. “Get the rest of those clothes off for me and lay in the middle of the bed like a good girl.”

“Yes sir,” you breathed out, watching Negan pulling the glove from his hand and tossing it aside.

Quickly ridding the rest of your clothing, you watched Negan pulling his shirt from his body and gulped down heavily. The tattoos that covered his lean body only turned you on more. Just the sight of him shirtless before you sent a chill down your body and a warmth to your core. You wanted him so bad it hurt. Negan looked over his shoulder at you and let out a shuddering exhale when he saw you lying in the center of the bed like he had asked of you. Negan began to pull apart his belt when he stepped in closer to the bed and you couldn’t take your eyes away from his motions.

“Good girl. Damn! Look at you,” Negan whistled to himself as he stepped in beside the bed and looked you over. Negan reached up to rub over his beard and you could see him looking you over closely.

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to take what you want big man?” you muttered and a smirk pressed in over Negan’s features when you said those words. As if taking it as encouragement, Negan pressed his fingers under his pants, urging them down his body in one swift motion. The material hit the ground in a thud and your eyes focused on Negan’s hardened cock springing free from the material. Licking your lips, you heard the tisking sounds that followed when Negan got on the bed, one knee at a time. Looking up at the man, you felt him moving in over you. Lifting your hands up, you wanted to touch him. To feel the planes of muscle over his body, but his hands grabbed a tight hold of yours and slammed them to the bed. The force of his grasp was too hard to fight off as you frowned. “This isn’t fair.”

“Life isn’t fair sweetheart,” Negan snickered, carefully lowering down over you while his hands still kept a firm hold of your wrists above your head. The warmth of Negan’s nude body pressed in over yours caused a sharp breath to fall from your lips. His erection pressed in over your inner thigh and you bit back a soft moan when it rubbed up against your skin. “I’m gonna make you scream darling. Are you ready for that?”

“Enough with your words Negan, starting proving this with your actions,” you retorted and felt Negan forcefully pushing you further into the bed. Negan lowered in over you and finally released your wrists, but it wasn’t long before you felt Negan shoving your thighs up against him. A nervous breath fell from your lips when Negan’s fingertips squeezed over your flesh before reaching with his right hand to grab a tight hold of his thick cock. Negan teased his tip over your wet folds and you cried out. He repeated his motions a few times before tapping his cock against your clitoris. The weight of his body against yours caused you tremble and arch up closer to him. You were yearning to have him stop teasing you and hoped he would finally enter you. “Damn it Negan…”

A sharp wince fell from your lips when you felt him swiftly thrust into you, giving you ultimately what you wanted. The sound of his hips smacking up against yours filled the air and you tried to pull away from him when you felt him filling you completely, all the way to the hilt. Negan’s grip kept you forced where you were and you lifted your head from the bed to look.

“Oh, fuck…baby girl, you’re so fucking tight,” Negan groaned out, reaching up to grab a tight hold of your throat again to force you to lower your head back to the bed. Negan lowered his head to tease his lips in over yours for the first time and you whimpered out against his mouth. You tried to move your hips to get him to start moving, but he stayed where he was. “So wet and so fucking tight…”

“Negan, please…” you begged, trying to rock your body over his, but he was still too strong.

“Look at you squirm on my fat cock. Full of sass until you are stuffed with my big cock,” Negan grunted against your lips and you could feel him biting at your skin. The way that Negan filled you was uncomfortable, but you knew it would feel amazing when he finally started to move. The grip of Negan’s fingers got tighter around your throat and you cried out against his lips. His tongue teased in over yours when your lips parted to whine and you moaned into his mouth. “Who do you belong to?”

“You,” you panted against his kisses and you whined again, desperately trying to get him to move. The answer clearly wasn’t sufficient enough as you desperately began to claw at Negan’s back. You reached down to squeeze over his small, firm bottom and watched him smirk when he pulled his lips away from yours. It was pretty obvious how desperate you were to get him moving, but Negan was still torturing you. “Negan, I belong to Negan.”

“Good girl…” Negan slurred, pulling his hips back to the point of where he pulled his body completely from yours before quickly pushing back toward against to slam up against you. A loud cry fell from your lips as you clung tightly to Negan. “Your tight little pussy belongs to me now, doesn’t it?”

“Yes sir,” you nodded feeling his thrusts extremely rough, making you gasp every time he pumped forward into you. After a few minutes, his movements became continuous and the smacking sounds of your skin against his filled yours. The rubbing of the tip of his cock against your g-spot was driving you crazy as you cried out. You were attempting to still keep some kind of quiet interactions between the two of you though, so you bit down on your bottom lip. “God…”

“No, scream out of my fucking name. I want to hear it,” Negan released your throat when he noticed you biting back your cries and he lowered down in over you. His hands reached for your thighs again to help push you up closer to him so his thrusts got deeper within you. The wet sounds his body made inside of you filled the air and you dragged your nails up over his firm bottom making a hiss fall from his lips. The pace at which he was thrusting inside of you was so hard and quick that it was hard to even think as you whimpered out against the motions. “Scream out my name.”

“Negan…” you mewled out his name, but it clearly wasn’t good enough as he snapped his length forward harder. The rough, raw fucking leaving you aching as you cried out his name louder and a proud smile pressed in over his features. “Jesus…Negan!”

“Good girl,” Negan breathed against the side of your neck before biting at your skin. Negan’s heavy grunts were felt against the side of your neck as he continued to pound into you. The more you said his name, the harder his thrusts would get. The sensation of your body tingling and starting to shake overcame you and Negan picked up on it. His thrusts got harder and faster, making you throw back your head and cry his name out when your orgasm hit you like brick. Your body was shaking, your heart pounding and your toes curling into the muscles of Negan’s calves. “That’s right. Fucking cum all over my cock baby girl.”

“Negan,” you cried out, reaching up to tug at his thick hair to pull him in for a kiss and could feel him moaning into your mouth when your body clamped around him. Negan pulled his body from yours and got up on his knees. The force of him flipping you over was felt and he tugged you up onto your knees. Your body was still weak and shaking from your orgasm as you heard a pleased sound escape from Negan’s lips. You looked over your shoulder to see him behind you, his chest rising and falling over and over again while he licked over his lips. Rocking back, you could feel his rock hard body etching over your entrance again and you tried to get him back inside of you. “Negan?”

“You want more?” Negan inquired, his eyebrow arching up when a cocky smile pressed in over his lips. His fingertips squeezed over your hips to make sure that you were close enough to feel his warmth just out of reach, but too far away to touch him. “You have to beg for it. I told you, I was gonna fuck you again and again, but you have to beg baby and beg really fucking good.”

“Negan,” you pouted, feeling his right hand reaching out to grasp at the back of your neck while his left reached between the two of you to grab a hold of his erection to tease the tip of it between your quivering folds. You tried to rock back against him, but his grasp was too hard to let you move. “Please?”

“You can do better than that,” Negan urged with a growl, his words coming out in a slow, teasing fashion. Biting back a soft moan, you squeezed your hands into fists as you bit down on your bottom lip. “Come on sweetheart. Give Negan what he needs to hear.”

“Please fuck me Negan. Please, I’m begging you to fuck me,” you pleaded and Negan’s pleased laugh pressed in over the side of your neck as he leaned in over you. A chill filled your body when you felt the hairs from his chest teasing over your bare back when you felt his lips sliding in over the side of your neck. “I want you inside of me again so bad Negan. Please. I want to feel you cum inside of me.”

“Oh, fuck. That’s a very fucking specific, dirty request there doll,” Negan breathed out while biting at the skin over the side of your neck. You purred out when Negan collected some of the dampness from your body with his erection before pushing forward into you again. The sound of his hips smacking up against your bottom was heard and you cried out heavily. “It was a good fucking sell though.”

“Fuck Negan,” you exclaimed loudly when his thrusts started up at a bruising pace behind you. His fingertips dug into your hips to help aid your motions against his while he smacked up behind you. Your eyes were slammed shut as you listened to the sounds his body made inside of yours. Everything was starting to tingle all over again and it was obvious that Negan noticed because his thrusts got harder and faster inside of you. When his fingertips slid around to collide with the swell of your sensitive clitoris, it wasn’t long before your body was shaking and twitching again upon meeting your release. Negan’s body was pressed up against yours, his deep groans and moans filling your ears. Negan pressed your body down into the bed so he could lay in over you and you cooed loudly with the motions. It still felt so good to have him inside of you while your body twitched around his thick body that was filling you over and over again. “I want to feel you cum in me…”

“I’m almost fucking there baby,” Negan grunted against the side of your neck, his rough stubble tickling over your skin while his mouth caressed over your shoulder. Negan’s grunts and groans got heavier and more frequent as his movements slowed down. The twitching of his body was felt inside of yours and you eagerly tried to rock your hips back against him with the small amount of control that Negan had left for you. Negan bucked up against you a few more times before you felt the warmth of his release shooting out inside of you. Whimpering out, you lowered your head against your pillows and felt Negan continue his movements until the very end of his orgasm. Negan groaned against your ear and grabbed a tight hold of your hair to yank your head back. A sob fell from your lips when he urged your lips to his and he kissed you over and over again. “Good fucking girl.”

Negan pulled his body from yours and a whimper fell from your lips. After being stretched from his thick, solid cock, you found yourself yearning again for the warmth he has been giving you.  A moment later he was up on his knees over you and he smacked firmly over your bottom making a cry fall from your lips. When you tried to get up, Negan kept his hand over the center of your back to keep you there.

“What part of fucking you over and over again did you not get?” Negan huffed out, his words thick with his cocky undertones. “You stay right where you are because after I’m done with you, you won’t even be able to walk. That I can promise you.”


End file.
